Mingyu's Son
by Nathania1721
Summary: Kalian tahu? Manager kita yang baru itu sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Manager baru? Kim Mingyu? Tapi dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Anak Kim Mingyu benar-benar tampan. Seventeen Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung and Choi Hansol.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hi everybody. Looak at me… Look at me. Listen me please! Hear me… hear me. I brought the hot and latest news_."

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , tolong jangan membuatku malu dengan bahasa yang kau gunakan!"

Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memberikan cengirannya untuk kekasihnya yang berasal dari New York.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengan bahasa yang normal."

Seungkwan berdehem. Sedangkan lima pemuda yang duduk berhadap-hadapan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengabaikan sejenak makan siang mereka karena salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan berita yang aku bawa ini!"

"Cepat bicara sebelum ku sumpal dengan mangkuk ini," ancam Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tidak sabar menunggu Seungkwan berbicara.

Acara makan siang mereka yang tenang jadi terganggu karena suara membahana Seungkwan. Belum lagi bagaimana hebohnya Seungkwan saat menghampiri mereka. Beruntung pengunjung kantin sudah memaklumi mereka yang tiap hari makan bersama.

"Galak sekali," cibir pemuda bermarga Boo itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersemangat. Duduk tepat di sebelah kekasihnya yang meminum jusnya dengan tenang.

"Ternyata manager kita yang baru itu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak," bisik Seungkwan yang membuat mata kelima pemuda itu membulat sempurna.

"Manager baru? Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan yang langsung diangguki.

"Gosip lagi Seungkwan- _ah_?" tanya Jihoon malas. Pemuda yang duduk tepat di depan Wonwoo memilih kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak. Ini bukan gossip. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sontak, lima pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Seungkwan. Kim Mingyu memang manager baru di kantor mereka. Namun pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Selain karena sangat tampan, Mingyu juga anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan. Tapi ia memulai karirnya dari bawah. Bahkan mereka pernah mendengar Mingyu bekerja menjadi _office boy_ di perusahaan lain.

"Haah… sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin mencoba mendaftar jadi kekasihnya."

Soonyoung memasang wajah masam mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena Jihoon bukan kekasihnya. Ia masih berusaha meluluhkan pemuda paling mungil itu.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Kim Mingyu terlihat masih muda," komentar Wonwoo.

"Sekarang ini banyak orang yang menikah di usia muda. Kau saja sudah tua tapi tidak laku-laku. Aw!" Seokmin menjerit saat Wonwoo menginjak kakinya. Namun setelahnya ia memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Tidak bersungguh-sungguh membuat si kejam Wonwoo marah.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa istrinya," gumam Seungkwan yang diangguki lainnya. Bahkan Hansol yang biasanya tidak peduli ikut mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu?" usul Seokmin.

Untuk sesaat, enam pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di kantin samping kantor menutup bibir. Saling pandang dan setelahnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan dan dipecat?" tanya Hansol khawatir. Mereka memang kerja sebagai editor majalah, tapi bukan berarti mereka mencari gossip anak dari bos mereka sendiri.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan," jawab Soonyoung mantap. Ia jadi bersemangat mencari tahu soal istri dan anak Mingyu. Dengan begitu, Jihoon tidak berniat mendaftar mencari pacar manager tampan itu. Meski Jihoon hanya bercanda, tapi Soonyoung akan melakukannya.

"Ini masih jam makan siang kan? Bisa saja istri Kim Mingyu itu mengantarkan bekal. Atau makan bersama dengan anaknya." Seungkwan menelisik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Biasanya Mingyu makan siang lebih lambat dari mereka. Dan saat ini, mereka masih memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk istirahat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengikuti Mingyu. Siapa tahu—" ucapan Soonyoung terputus saat Wonwoo menunjuk pintu masuk. Mereka mendesah mendapati Mingyu masuk ke kantin dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Haaah… dia saja selalu makan dengan mereka," tunjuk Seungkwan lesu dengan dagunya.

Wonwoo mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu. Manager mereka tengah duduk dengan memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Tanpa memesan, makanan untuk mereka sudah tersaji. Sepertinya pemilik kantin sudah hafal dengan menu kesukaan mereka setiap makan siang.

"Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Kim Mingyu itu memang tampan. Wajar saja kalau sekarang sudah menikah bahkan memiliki anak," gumam Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Mingyu.

"Kau baru sadar kalau manager kita itu tampan?" tanya Seungkwan. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Wonwoo. Saat semua orang sibuk membicarakan Mingyu yang begitu rupawan, Wonwoo justru baru sadar hari ini.

"Hidup Wonwoo sedatar wajahnya. Jadi wajar tidak peduli dengan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan lainnya."

Untuk kedua kalinya Soonyoung memasang wajah kesal. Jihoon secara terang-terangan memuji Kim Mingyu. Sedangkan untuk dirinya, Jihoon selalu mengatakan dirinya sipit dan jelek. Padahal mereka sama-sama sipit.

"Dan kau sudah terlambat kalau ingin mengkakhiri status _single_ -mu. Kim Mingyu sudah menikah dan punya anak." Seokmin terbahak karena wajah Wonwoo semakin menyeramkan. Selain Seungkwan dan Hansol, mereka semua tidak ada yang memiliki kekasih. Tapi Seokmin lebih suka menggoda karena status Wonwoo yang masih sendiri.

"Dari mana kau tahu Kim Mingyu sudah memiliki istri dan anak Seungkwan- _ah_?" tanya Jihoon karena jengah mendengar perdebatan Wonwoo dan Seokmin. Mereka berdua selalu seperti anak kecil saat bersama.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri _Hyung_ ," jawab Seungkwan mantap. Sontak Wonwoo dan Seokmin menutup bibirnya. Memilih mendengar penjelasan Seungkwan.

"Di mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sebelum aku menyusul kalian ke tempat ini. Tadi aku melihat Mingyu sedang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil. Saat aku dekati, ternyata ada anak kecil dan seorang pengasuh di dalamnya."

Seokmin, Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung menyingkirkan nampan mereka. Saat ini berita dari Seungkwan jauh lebih menarik. Kecuali Hansol yang lebih memilih mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Dan Mingyu berbicara seperti ini, 'Minwoo sayang tunggu _Appa_ di rumah ya. Sebentar lagi _Eomma_ juga akan pulang dan menemani Minwoo bermain. Ingat pesan _Appa_ untuk tidak nakal."

Seungkwan mencoba mempraktekkan gaya Mingyu saat berbicara dengan anaknya. Mau tidak mau yang lainnya menahan tawa. Selain karena Seungkwan begitu lucu, mereka tidak menyangka Mingyu bisa selembut itu. Karena selama ini Mingyu begitu tegas. Bahkan sangat jarang berbicara dengan mereka.

"Tapi bisa saja itu bukan anak Mingyu kan?" Wonwoo bersuara. Namun dengan cepat Seungkwan menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku yakin itu anaknya. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Kalian tahu? Anak Kim Mingyu benar-benar tampan."

"Jangan jadi pedophile Boo." Seungkwan cemberut karena ucapan Hansol. Namun bukan Seungkwan namanya kalau cepat kehilangan semangat.

"Rambutnya hitam dan lurus. Matanya benar-benar mirip Mingyu."

"Apa kulitnya juga tan seperti Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak! Minwoo berbeda dengan Mingyu. Kulitnya putih dan bersih. Mata dan alis seperti milik Mingyu. Dan bibirnya lebih tipis. Aku yakin hidung dan bibir menurun dari istrinya."

Untuk kedua kalinya Seokmin tergelak karena Wonwoo menghela nafas. Wajahnya cemberut mendengar penuturan Seungkwan.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kau terlambat kalau ingin mengubah status _single_ -mu. Dari pada kau menyendiri sampai tua, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja," usul Seokmin yang ditanggapi tawa lainnya. Bukan sekali dua kali Seokmin menggoda Wonwoo.

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku ditakdirkan denganmu," jawab Wonwoo lesu yang lagi-lagi membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Kegilaan Wonwoo dan Seokmin tidak ada habisnya menurut mereka.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita langsung ke altar. Aku akan membelikanmu cincin yang dijual di pinggir jalan."

"Tidak perlu beli. Dari rumput saja," balas Wonwoo sengit.

"Ah… ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau untuk malam pertama kita menumpang di rumah Jihoon?"

"Tidak perlu! Di bawah jembatan saja," jawab Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi membuat temannya tergelak.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Saat sudah mencapai pintu, Wonwoo membukanya perlahan. Ia berjalan sehalus mungkin. Matanya mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Suara berisik dari ruang keluarga membuatnya tersenyum. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Pemuda manis itu membuka seluruh bajunya. Memasukkan di tumpukan pakaian kotor dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Di bawah guyuran shower, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Meresapi saat air dingin mengalir ke seluruh tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan merasa tubuhnya sudah harum, Wonwoo meraih handuk yang tersedia. Mengeringkan rambut hitamnya sebentar dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Rambut yang tidak begitu kering membuat air menetes di tubuh putih mulusnya.

Wonwoo berjengit saat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap, orang itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi sayang?" tanyanya sambil menciumi pipi putih milik Wonwoo.

"Sudah! Kau mandilah!" perintahnya sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda di depannya. Bukannya merenggang, pelukan itu semakin erat. Kecupan di pipinya sudah menjalar sampai ke leher.

"Mingyu, kau belum mandi!" peringat Wonwoo lagi. Namun pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tidak menggubris. Justru berniat menarik handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu temani aku mandi," ucap Mingyu sambil terus mengecup leher Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya meremas bokong Wonwoo yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu itu keras kepala. Kalau sudah seperti ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sebelum Wonwoo menuruti keinginan suaminya itu, Mingyu tidak akan berhenti. Suami yang amat sangat ia cintai. Namun yang selalu ia rahasiakan dari orang lain. Termasuk teman-teman kerjanya. Bahkan sampai jagoan kecil mereka terlahir ke dunia, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarganya dan Mingyu tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jumma_ , _appa_ cudah puyang?"

Seorang anak laki-laki tampan menunjuk sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah. Meski usianya masih tiga tahun, ia tahu betul mobil berwana hitam itu milik ayahnya.

"Iya, itu mobil _Appa_ Minwoo," jawab pengasuhnya sambil tersenyum karena Minwoo langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Kalau _Eomma_? Apa _Eomma_ juga cudah puyang?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Eomma_ Minwoo juga sudah pulang."

Minwoo kecil tersenyum senang. Senyum yang begitu mirip seperti Wonwoo. Sedangkan mata yang seperti Mingyu langsung berbinar. Benar-benar perpaduan sempurna antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Rambut hitam lurusnya bergoyang-goyang karena bocah tampan berkulit putih itu berlari-lari. Pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya dengan mudah membuka pintu. Kaki mungilnya langsung ia langkahkan ke kamar Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Ehh… kocong," monolognya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi.

" _Eomma_ … Minu mau cucu _Eomma_."

Tangan mungil Minwoo menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Untuk beberapa saat, pintu itu mash tertutup. Dan si kecil nan tampan itu tidak menyerah. Sifat keras kepala dan pantang menyerah Mingyu menurun padanya.

"Minu mau cucu cekalang! Minu cudah hauc. Appa temani Minu belmain!"

Sepertinya ada satu hal yang Wonwoo lupakan. Hanya Minwoo yang bisa membuat Mingyu menunda semua keinginannya. Anak semata wayang mereka yang begitu tampan dan pintar. Yang bisa membuat semua teman-temannya heboh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**=SEQUEL=**

 **(** _ **Sesuai voting terbanyak**_ **)**

"Kau lelah, hem?"

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Mendapati wajah Mingyu tepat di hadapannya. Suaminya tidur menyamping menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sedikit," jawab Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo terangkat ke wajah Mingyu. Membelai rahang tegas itu dengan lembut.

"Bisa hentikan sekarang sayang? Cukup aku saja yang bekerja. Kau cukup di rumah menjaga anak kita." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berada di wajahnya. Mengecup punggung tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa. Kau tentu tidak lupa janjiku dengan Chan."

Mingyu tidak menyela kalimat Wonwoo. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan janji Wonwoo untuk Chan. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang sangat Wonwoo sayangi.

"Tuhan sudah memberikan kesembuhan pada Chan dari penyakitnya. Jadi aku harus tetap memenuhi janjiku untuk menyekolahkannya dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Tidak akan lama lagi Chan menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Setelah itu aku bisa mengurus Minwoo dengan benar."

"Baiklah. Setelah itu serahkan padaku. Aku akan membiayai kuliahnya nanti."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Mingyu. Dan saat ini ia tidak perlu mencemaskan masa depan Chan. Seorang bocah yang dulu menjadi benang merah antara dirinya dan Mingyu.

Saat ini, meski terkadang merasa bersalah tidak bisa memantau perkembangan Minwoo setiap jam, tapi Wonwoo bisa memastikan Minwoo tidak kekurangan kasih sayang. Selain ia selalu pulang lebih awal, orang tuanya juga sering berkunjung hanya untuk menemani anaknya.

"Minwoo sudah tidur?" tanya Wonwoo saat teringat buah hatinya. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan bocah tampan itu.

"Minwoo bersama _abojie_."

"Apa Minwoo tidak mengganggu?"

"Kau pasti tahu _abojie_ rela diganggu kalau penganggunya seperti Minwoo."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Ayah mertuanya terkenal pekerja keras. Selalu serius saat melakukan sesuatu bahkan hingga lupa waktu. Benar-benar seorang _workaholic_. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berlaku saat melihat kehadiran Minwoo. Ayah mertuanya yang begitu keras dan tegas langsung luluh hanya melihat wajah cucunya.

Keduanya menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar derap langkah kaki. Mereka bisa melihat Minwoo berjalan ke ranjang mereka dengan wajah masam. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tetap pada posisi masing- masing saat Minwoo mencoba naik ke ranjang. Meski kesusahan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih diam agar Minwoo melakukannya sendiri.

" _Appa_ minggil!"

Mingyu cemberut dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Memberi spasi antara tubuhnya dan Wonwoo. Membuat Minwoo kecil menyelinap di antara keduanya.

"Apa tidak cukup Wonwoo saja yang galak di rumah ini?" batinnya.

Minwoo kecil memiringkan tubuhnya. Tidur menghadap Wonwoo dan membelakangi Mingyu. Kaki mungilnya ia naikkan pada pinggul Wonwoo. Semakin menempel dengan tangannya melingkar pada lengan Wonwoo.

"Minwoo tidak menemani _harabojie_ lagi?" tanya Wonwoo yang dibalas gelengan.

" _Eomma_ , beyikan Minu topeng montel," ucap Minwoo sambil memandangi wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tidur di belakangnya memilih diam. Menjadi pendengar celotehan anak mereka.

"Topeng monster?" ulang Wonwoo memastikan.

"Eng… topeng montel."

"Tapi untuk apa Minwoo- _ya_? Monster itu kan seram."

Minwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya maju dengan wajah cemberut. Persis seperti Mingyu saat tengah merajuk. Tangan mungilnya bermain di kancing piyama milik Wonwoo.

"Minu kecal di- _poppo_ teyuc _Eomma_. Di cini!" Minwoo menunjuk pipinya. Membuat senyum Wonwoo langsung terkembang.

" _Noona_ di cana _poppo_ Minu."

"Banyak yang mencium pipi Minwoo?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya. Celotehan anaknya dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan terasa lucu untuknya.

"Eng… pipi Minu kena ciptik _Eomma_."

"Lipstik?" ulang Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan.

"Iya, ciptik meyah."

"Jadi Minwoo ingin memakai topeng seram supaya tidak di _poppo_ lagi? Supaya mereka takut?"

Anggukan Minwoo tidak hanya membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setiapun ikut tersenyum.

Ia yakin Minwoo memasang wajah kesal karena berulang kali dicium. Tapi wajah kesal itu yang membuat orang semakin gemas melihatnya. Minwoo tidak pernah mengucapkan kata kasar saat tidak menyukai sesuatu. Tapi mimik wajah lucunya yang membuat setiap orang ingin menciumnya.

"Kalena ciptik _Noona_ , pipi Minu cepelti badut," ungkap Minwoo dengan wajah semakin tertekuk kesal.

"Itu karena mereka menyayangi Minwoo," ucap Wonwoo lembut sambil menata poni di dahi anaknya. Minwoo terdiam beberapa saat, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Minu juga cayang _Eomma_ ," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo sekilas, seperti yang setiap hari ia lakukan pada kedua orang tuanya.

" _Appa_ tidak disayang, _eoh_? Appa juga mau di _poppo_ Minwoo."

Suara Mingyu dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin. Bukannya berbalik dan menciumnya, Minwoo justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkekeh. Sedangkan Mingyu memasang wajah nelangsa. Anak dan istrinya sama saja.

"Minwoo tidak sayang _appa_? _Appa_ jadi sedih."

" _Appa_ cedih?" tanya Minwoo setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tengah mengangguk.

Minwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendapati wajah Mingyu yang tampak sedih. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu langsung tersenyum. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Mingyu.

" _Appa_ tidak boyeh cedih. Minu juga cayang _Appa_ cepelti Minu cayang _eomma_."

Minwoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Mingyu singkat dan beralih ke pipinya. Setelahnya ia memeluk Mingyu yang membuat manager tampan itu tersenyum senang. Balik menciumi pucuk kepalanya anaknya berulang kali.

"Jadi, Minwoo anak _appa_ kan?"

"Bukan. Minu anak _eomma_ ," jawab Minwoo mantap yang membuat Mingyu memasang wajah masam. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah tertawa puas. Minwoo selalu seperti itu. Setiap ada yang bertanya anak siapa, ia selalu menjawab anak Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ …."

" _Eomma_ … hiks …."

"Eh … Minwoo kenapa?" tanya pengasuhnya terkejut mendengar isakan Minwoo. Padahal anak itu sedari tadi tenang bermain dengan mainannya.

"Minu mau _eomma_ … hiks … Minu mau _eomma_ , _Jumma_." Minwoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Memandang pengasuhnya dengan mata berair. Bibir mungilnya bergetar lucu.

"Tapi _eomma_ sedang bekerja. Minu juga melihat _eomma_ baru saja berangkat," ucap pengasuhnya lembut.

Minwoo kembali menunduk dengan memutar bola kecil berwarna merah di tangannya. Bibirnya masih terus bergetar, seolah-olah ia tengah begitu bersedih.

"Minu mau belmain dengan _eomma_. Minu mau _eomma_. Minu boyeh ke tempat keja _eomma_ kan _Jumma_?" tanya Minwoo dengan menatap penuh harap pada pengasuhnya. Menampilkan wajah memelasnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ya Tuhan anak siapa ini?" batinnya gemas. Ia sampai lupa kalau Minwoo adalah anak Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Tidak tega menolak permintaan Minwoo, akhirnya pengasuhnya mengangguk. Tidak biasanya Minwoo merengek seperti ini. Ia yakin Minwoo benar-benar ingin bersama Wonwoo pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Minwoo berlarian di lobi kantor dengan begitu semangat. Pengasuhnya sampai kewalahan menyamai gerak aktif bocah berwajah tampan itu. Beberapa pegawai yang melihat Minwoo langsung memekik gemas.

Baru kali ini melihat anak laki-laki begitu tampan, dan rambut hitam lurus yang terus bergoyang saat Minwoo berlari. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan gambar kucing di depannya. Celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dan sepatu warna senada yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Anak siapa itu? Ya Tuhan … tampan sekali."

"Kau lihat anak itu. Dia benar-benar lucu."

"Aku ingin mecubit pipi gembilnya."

Seorang _security_ yang sedari tadi juga mengikuti Minwoo, langsung menggendong si bocah mungil. Sering melihat Minwoo di parkiran bersama Mingyu membuatnya tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dengan menggendong Minwoo, ia membawa bocah berkulit putih itu menemui ayahnya.

" _Appa_ ," seru Minwoo girang setelah turun dari gendongan _security_. Membuat manager muda itu terkejut melihat kehadiran anaknya yang tiba-tiba.

Minwoo berlari sambil tersenyum senang. Mingyu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan menangkap tubuh anaknya.

"Kenapa jagoan _Appa_ bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya. Ia mengabaikan karyawan yang memekik terkejut. Bahkan ada yang langsung membekap mulutnya dengan mata membulat.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Minwoo menangis dan minta datang ke sini. Saya tidak bisa menolaknya. Maafkan saya tuan."

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pengasuh anaknya. Minwoo jarang menangis dan memaksa meminta sesuatu. Tapi saat ia mulai menangis, tidak ada yang tega untuk tidak menuruti keinginannya. Apalagi saat Minwoo sudah mengucapkan kalimat sedih saat keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Bisa jaga Minwoo sebentar? Aku ada _meeting_ sekitar lima belas menit."

"Itu … sebenarnya … saya berniat kembali ke rumah lagi tuan. Saya lupa membawa susu Minwoo. Maafkan kelalaian saya. Saya tadi sedikit panik karena Minwoo menangis."

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya. Minwoo tidak meminum susunya beberapa saat lagi sama saja akan menghasilkan tangisan kedua.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucapnya setelah menimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Setelah pengasuh anaknya pergi, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjaga anaknya.

" _Appa_ , Minu mau beltemu _eomma_."

Mingyu sedikit bingung menanggapi permintaan Minwoo. Mereka sudah sepakat merahasiakan pernikahan mereka di hadapan teman dan pegawai kantor lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi ya sayang. Selesai _Appa_ meeting, kita menemui _eomma_ bersama-sama."

Mingyu mendesah lega saat Minwoo mengangguk. Untuk saat ini ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin nanti ia bisa mengajak Minwoo pulang dan meminta Wonwoo menyudahi pekerjaannya.

"Seungkwan- _ssi_ , bisa jagakan anakku untuk beberapa menit? Aku ada _meeting_ penting. Tidak akan lama. Tolong jaga Minwoo untukku."

Seungkwan yang tengah memegang beberapa tumpukan kertas membulatkan matanya. Ia mematung mendengar permintaan Mingyu. Manager muda yang selama ini sangat jarang berbicara.

"Minwoo bermain bersama Seungkwan _samchon_ sebentar ya. _Appa_ janji tidak akan lama." Minwoo mengangguk mantap yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Turuti saja keinginannya selagi tidak berbahaya untuknya. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

"Baik _Kwajangnim_. Saya mengerti."

Mingyu langsung pergi setelah mengecup pipi anaknya. Dan setelah kepergian ayahnya, Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Seungkwan yang terus memandanginya seperti orang bodoh.

" _Ommo_ … aku tidak mimpi kan? _Kwajangnim_ baru saja menitipkan anaknya padaku? Ya Tuhan … ini anaknya?" ucap Seungkwan heboh.

"Hansol bawa ini!" Hansol yang baru saja muncul terkejut diberi tumpukan kertas. Ia mengurungkan protesannya melihat anak kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kekasihnya.

"Kyaaaa … aku bisa menjaga anaknya. Ya Tuhan … kau tampan sekali. Aku jadi ingin punya anak. Mimpi apa aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini hari ini. _Aigoo_ … kau makan apa bisa setampan ini?" tanya Seungkwan heboh yang membuat Minwoo semakin bingung.

" _Camchon_ kenapa?" tanya Minwoo bingung.

"Khu … khu … khu… aku dipanggil _samchon_ ," batinnya girang sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo _samchon_ temani Minwoo bermain!" ajak Seungkwan semangat. Bahkan terlewat bersemangat.

Minwoo tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Tapi hanya beberapa karyawan yang tidak ia kenal yang berlalu lalang sambil terus memperhatikannya.

" _Eomma_ di mana?" batinnya sedih.

"Minwoo ingin beli sesuatu? Atau ingin bermain apa?" Seungkwan masih belum kehilangan semangatnya. Selama bekerja, baru kali ini ia begitu semangat. Namun ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Minwoo menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Minwoo kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan sambil berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah tampan berkulit putih itu.

" _Camchon_ , Minu mau betemu _boji_." Seungkwan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Minwoo ucapkan.

" _Kwajangnim_ tadi dipanggil _appa_. Berarti _boji_ itu _haraboji_ ya," batinnya.

"Minwoo mau bertemu _haraboji_?" tanya Seungkwan yang langsung diangguki. Minwoo masih memasang wajah sedihnya yang membuat Seungkwan gemas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan untuk tidak menggigit anak manager mereka.

"Ayo _samchon_ antar Minwoo menemui _haraboji_."

Seketika Minwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya menyipit membuat wajahnya berkali-kali lebih lucu.

"Oh… ya ampun. Bagaimana caranya aku membuat anak selucu ini? Aku jadi ingin bertemu _eomma_ -nya. Dia ngidam apa sampai keluar yang seperti ini," gumamnya sambil menggendong Minwoo. Berjalan ke lift untuk menuju lantai teratas.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , itu anak siapa? Tampan sekali."

"Berikan padaku Seungkwan- _ah_. Aku juga mau menggendongnya."

"Kecil saja sudah setampan ini, bagaimana besarnya nanti."

"Kalian jangan menyentuhnya. Ini anak mahal. Kalian juga tidak akan bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Hanya _Kwajangnim_ yang tahu rahasianya," ucap Seungkwan dengan menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya. Merasa bangga bisa menggendong Minwoo.

" _Mwo_? _Kwajangnim_? Jadi _Kwajangnim_ sudah menikah?" tanya temannya heboh.

"Sudah. Ini hasilnya," jawab Seungkwan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Minwoo.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Seungkwan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Mengabaikan beberapa temannya yang masih heboh di luar sana. Dan selama di dalam lift hingga ke tempat tujuan, Seungkwan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya diam dama gendongannya.

"Jungah- _ssi_ , anak ini ingin bertemu dengan _sajangnim_."

Wanita cantik yang menjadi sekretaris langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang Seungkwan dan anak kecil dalam gendongan bergantian.

"Tidak bisa Seungkwan- _ssi_. _Sajangnim_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu," ucap Jungah penuh sesal.

"Tapi dia ingin menemui _sajangnim_ ," ulang Seungkwan sekali lagi.

" _Noona_ , apa Minu tidak boyeh macuk? Minu tidak boyeh betemu _boji_? Kenapa? Apa Minu nakal?" tanya Minwoo dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Menampilkan wajah memelas yang membuat siapapun tidak akan tega menolak permintaanya.

"A-Ah… iya boleh," jawab Jungah kikuk.

Ia langsung menuju ke pintu. Membuka pintunya perlahan, membuat laki-laki paruh baya langsung menatapnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , maafkan karena…."

" _Boji_ ," teriak Minwoo girang sambil berlari memasuki ruangan sang kakek. Seketika, pemimpin perusahaan yang sangat disegani itu langsung tersenyum. Berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri cucu satu-satunya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Dia cucuku. Justru kalau kau melarangnya masuk aku akan marah," jawab sang CEO yang membuat Jungah langsung memilih undur diri.

" _Boji_ cibuk keja?" tanya Minwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ke dua tangan mungilnya ia kalungkan pada leher sang kakek.

" _Haraboji_ sedang tidak sibuk hari ini. Tapi _haraboji_ justru ingin menemani Minwoo bermain," jawabnya sambil duduk di sofa dan memangku cucunya.

" _Boji_ , apa kalau Minu cudah becal bica keja cepeti _Boji_? Minu juga bica jadi _cajangnim_?"

Sang kakek langsung tertawa. Merasa senang sekaligus bangga dengan pertanyaan cucunya. Meski masih kecil, jiwa pemimpinnya sudah terlihat.

"Tentu saja bisa. Minwoo harus jadi pemimpin perusahaan yang hebat. Bahkan harus lebih besar dari perusahaan _haraboji_."

"Kalau Minu jadi _cajangnim_ nanti, _boji_ , _appa_ , dan _eomma_ tidak boyeh keja lagi," ucap Minwoo semangat yang membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum senang. Merasa bangga dan haru menjadi satu.

"Andai _halmonie_ -mu masih ada, pasti dia sangat senang melihat kau tumbuh secerdas ini," batinnya.

"Minu mau betemu _eomma_ , _Boji_." Minwoo kembali memasang wajah sedihnya. Melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

" _Eomma_ masih kerja. Minwoo bermain di sini saja bersama _haraboji_." Minwoo langsung menggeleng tidak setuju. Yang ingin ia temui sedari tadi adalah Wonwoo.

" _Boji_ , teman Minu di cana belmain dengan _eomma_ -nya cetiap hali. Tapi Minu tidak bica belmain dengan _eomma_. _Eomma_ cibuk keja teyuc. Minu kecepian di yumah. Katakan pada _eomma_ cupaya tidak keja _Boji_. _Boji_ _cajangnim_ di cini. Kata _appa_ , _cajangnim_ bica culuh-culuh cemua oyang."

Minwoo mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah. Membuat perasaan sang CEO bercampur aduk. Senang dan gemas karena cucunya begitu cerdas. Namun juga merasa sedih, sadar kalau cucunya kesepian. Ia merasa bersalah membiarkan menantunya tetap bekerja seperti pegawainya lainnya. Sedangkan cucu satu-satunya membutuhkan Wonwoo setiap hari.

" _Boji_ , Minu ingin _eomma_ menemani Minu bemain hali ini. Jangan culuh _eomma_ keja lagi _Boji_. _Boji_ tidak cedih Minu kecepian?" tanya Minwoo dengan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Menatap wajah sang kakek dengan mata sendunya. Membuat sang kakek merasa menjadi kakek paling jahat karena cucu satu-satunya bersedih.

"Minwoo ingin bertemu _eomma_?" tanya sang kakek yang membuat Minwoo mengangguk. Namun masih belum menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita cari di mana _eomma_ Minwoo."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu langsung menggendong Minwoo. Membawa cucunya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan satu fakta. Anak dan menantunya merahasiakan pernikahan mereka. Demi cucu tersayangnya, ia langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja. Tanpa ia tahu, Minwoo langsung tersenyum sangat manis.

"Yeay… behacil," ucapnya girang di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo dan Seokmin keluar dari ruangan wakil direktur dengan wajah lesu. Tidak dengan keduanya, hanya Wonwoo yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang masih menampilkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"Hanya sedikit saja yang perlu kita edit. Jadi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu," ucap Seokmin yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya. Mengikuti Wonwoo yang mendesah melihat hasil kerja mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita kencan untuk menghilangkan _stress_ -mu," tawar Seokmin.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Kecuali kalau kau bisa membawa mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru saat ini juga," jawab Wonwoo enteng tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau jadi matrealistis seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada larangan kan?"

"Jangan katakan kau masih mengharap mendapatkan Kim Mingyu itu," tuduh laki-laki berhidung mancung itu sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa tahu Mingyu tergoda denganku." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan begitu santai.

"Denganmu? Manusia dingin dan datar seperti ini?" tanya Seokmin sambil menunjuk wajah Wonwoo. Setelahnya ia tertawa lepas membuat Wonwoo semakin memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Mingyu tidak akan mau dengan makhluk datar sepertimu. Lebih baik kau denganku saja. Aku menerima segala kesadisan, kedataran, kedinginan, dan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Makanya aku sudah punya rencana meminjam motor Hong _ahjussi_ untuk mengajakmu kencan," ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Motor dengan knalpot yang bisa membangunkan mayat di kuburan?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya. Sedangkan Seokmin sudah kembali tergelak.

"Itu sisi romantisnya," lanjut Seokmin.

"Pantas kau tidak laku-laku," ejek Wonwoo. Namun tidak membuat senyum Seokmin menghilang. Sahabatnya satu itu benar-benar terlewat ceria.

"Ayo kita bekerja!" ajak Seokmin sambil merangkul Wonwoo. Namun langsung ditolak. Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya dan mendorong sahabatnya menjauh.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," ucapnya galak.

"Pantas kau tidak laku-laku." Seokmin meniru kalimat Wonwoo untuk mengejek pemuda berwajah datar itu.

" _Ajucci_ , jangan centuh _eomma_ Minu."

Keduanya terlonjak saat kedatangan seorang makhluk mungil. Merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Wonwoo. Seolah melindungi Wonwoo dari Seokmin.

"Ehh… ada anak kecil. Anak siapa ini?" tanya Seokmin sambil terus memperhatikan Minwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo langsung berdiri kaku. Ia tidak menyangka Minwoo berada di kantor bahkan menemuinya.

"Kau tampan sekali," ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , ayo kita buat satu anak setampan ini." Seokmin tersenyum begitu lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Andai tidak di saat genting, Wonwoo akan mengejeknya idiot. Tapi saat ini lidahnya kelu. Bahkan ia kesusahan hanya untuk menelan salivanya.

"Matilah aku. Kenapa Minwoo ada di sini?" batinnya cemas.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tadi ia masih bisa bernafas lega saat Seokmin tidak memperhatikan kalimat Minwoo. Padahal anaknya sudah menyebutnya _eomma_. Tapi sepertinya kerja otak Seokmin memang lebih lambat.

"Jangan-jangan kau anak Kim Mingyu ya?" tanya Seokmin sambil memasang mode berpikir. Minwoo yang berdiri di depan Wonwoo masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia tidak suka saat Wonwoo ada yang mendekati apalagi menyentuh seperti Seokmin lakukan. Sifat overprotektif Mingyu menurun padanya.

"Kau tampan dan wajahmu mirip Mingyu. Dan tunggu dulu … sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat wajah yang juga mirip denganmu. Perpaduan wajah Mingyu dengan… dengan…."

Seokmin kembali berpikir keras sambil memperhatikan Minwoo kecil. Membuat wajah Wonwoo memucat dan berdiri kaku.

"Sepertinya aku akan mati diserbu mereka hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Pas ngetik ini aku langsung mikir, aku mau jadi tantenya.**


End file.
